In graphics processing applications, deferred shading may involve decoupling various lighting stages of the graphics processing pipeline in order to achieve richer digital content and streamline content development. Traditional anti-aliasing techniques such as super-sample anti-aliasing (SSAA) and multi-sample anti-aliasing (MSAA), however, may not be well suited for deferred shading due to high bandwidth and computational requirements. While certain alternatives, such as morphological anti-aliasing (MLAA) and other derivative solutions may address some of these concerns, there remains considerable room for improvement, particularly with regard to energy efficiency.